They're Eating All That Crap
is the second episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris After an unanimous vote, everyone seems to be fine. The final fifteen are sitting at campfire. Logan says that it's a crazy experience to be with such a large group at one island, making some people agree. Mason says that the only time he was with many living creatures was at his school he worked at. He jokes that he was in a room with twenty spiders, creeping out Brooke. Piper rolls her eyes. Piper, Janice and Joseph decide to take a swim. Piper says that she is annoyed by Mason because he's random and awkward and Honey M. for trying to dictate the group. Janice says that she doesn't like Honey M. either but that she will deal with her. Joseph doesn't say anything. Ali, Kiki, Mandy, Rose and Stephen come together to talk about their alliance. The only member not present is Joseph. Stephen tells them that Piper got away with being a jerk but she needs to go next time. Kiki says that Joseph thinks she's trustworthy. Mandy frowns as she doesn't want to do everything Joseph tells them to do. Ali, Kiki and Stephen then leave after Mandy spoke up her mind. Rose, who is still with Mandy, says that she feels her and that she should always follow her heart. At camp, Brooke and Honey M. are talking with Declan while Chemal, Candice and Logan are sitting in the shelter. Declan starts talking about how the two returnees are threatening. Honey M. says she doesn't see it yet. She rather sees Piper go because she's very annoying. Brooke agrees. At the other side, Chemal and Logan talk about the game while Candice is listening. Chemal says that he thinks people are coming for them. Logan tells him that he'll keep them save as long as he can. Candice is happy to hear that. Challenge The final fifteen arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. Everyone will take a number between 1-15. Then the 15 balls in the big rotating bucket will rotate. Every round, a ball will drop. The ball with the number who falls causes to eliminate the person who chose that number. The last two remaining players will win individual immunity. Honey M. has 1, Kiki has 2, Candice has 3, Piper has 4, Logan has 5, Mandy has 6, Stephen has 7, Chemal has 8, Joseph has 9, Ali has 10, Brooke has 11, Rose has 12, Mason has 13, Janice has 14 and Declan has 15. The first ball dropping is 10 which means Ali is out. 12, 14, 2 and 4 also drop down which causes Rose, Janice, Kiki and Piper to be eliminated. Next eliminated is Mandy as 6 drops down. Joseph then gets eliminated as 9 drops. 13, 15, 1 and 8 drop as well causing Mason, Declan, Honey M. and Chemal to be eliminated. 3, 5, 7, 11 are left. 11 drops down, causing Brooke to be eliminated. It's Logan vs. Candice vs. Stephen. The last person to be eliminated is number... 5! Which is Logan. That means that the winners are Candice and Stephen! Osiris Back at camp, Honey M. returns to Declan by saying he was right about Candice being a threat. Brooke also agrees who follows her ally. Declan says they should go for Chemal this round. The trio is set. Joseph checks on his "original" alliance and talks with Stephen, Rose, Kiki, Ali and Mandy. Stephen asks Joseph if he has any possible targets and Joseph says that he has been hearing Honey M. and Mason. Kiki says that Mason is really an outsider. Joseph lets Kiki think that she is the mastermind and agrees by saying that Kiki is smart to know that. Kiki blushes while Mandy frowns. The group then agrees on taking out Mason. Janice, who hasn't talked to neither Piper or Joseph again, decides to get to know Mason. Mason says that he feels a bit down. He tries to fit in the group but all he gets is hate. Logan joins the conversation. Janice suggests voting off Honey M. Logan says that he might have Candice and Chemal as well. Tribal Council The final fifteen arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Piper how tribe has been since the first vote. She says it's been hectic but she doesn't care because she only talks to the people she likes. Jeff then asks Honey M. how she feels about this tribal council. She says that it must be clear who goes home tonight and that it's a group decision. Joseph grins unnoticed while Chemal frowns. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Mason . . . . Mason . . . . Chemal . . . . Chemal 2 votes Chemal, 2 votes Mason . . . . Mason . . . . Chemal 3 votes Chemal, 3 votes Mason (Chemal looks at Logan. He feels slightly worried while Logan looks fine) . . . . . . . . Honey M. (Honey M.'s face looks pissed) . . . . Honey M. . . . . Honey M. 3 votes Honey M. 3 votes Chemal, 3 votes Mason . . . . Mason . . . . Mason . . . . Honey M. . . . . Honey M. 5 votes Honey M., 5 votes Mason, 3 votes Chemal . . . . . . . . Mason . . . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Egypt . . . . . . . . Mason (7-5-3) Mason smiles, as he expected to be voted off. He grabs his stuff and wishes everyone good luck. He leaves as his torch gets snuffed. Honey M. looks at the group and feels disgusted by the fact some people tried to vote her out. Brooke doesn't look amused either. Votes Piper voted Mason: "You are so awkward. You are not funny. Keep your mouth shut next time." Rose voted Mason: "In a game full of lies and betraying, you can't just vote out someone with some irrelevant saying. As sad as I am to vote you, it really is what I have to do!" Joseph voted Mason: "You were just an easy target. All credit is to me for taking you out, dude." Kiki voted Mason: "My first move woo-hoo, well all excitement aside, it's smart to take you out. You are the oddball in the group. You just have to leave." Mandy voted Mason: "Sorry Mason, I feel that something's not right in my stomach but still I can't change the votes by my own. It's too soon." Ali voted Mason: "I don't get along with types like you so here." Stephen voted Mason: "In my opinion, Piper should have gone before you but we can take her out next round?" Janice voted Honey M.: "Your voice is annoying, your presence is annoying... you are just triggering me off." Candice voted Honey M.: "It looks like you got something against me and I don't know why but you know, it's better to cut off the rope before you do." Chemal voted Honey M.: "You don't look very friendly in my eyes." Logan voted Honey M.: "Sorry girl but it wouldn't work for you if you keep being so dictating towards the group." Mason voted Honey M.: "You look very mean." Honey M. voted Chemal: "You're the second biggest threat in the game after Candice, You two have to leave. I rather see Candice go but we can weaken her by taking you out." Declan voted Chemal: "Big beast has to go home either sooner than later. The fact you'll get votes makes you noticed. You have to go home soon." Brooke voted Chemal: "You're the target and I'm totally fine with it." Final Words "Feels bad to be taken out so early but alright, I'm going home and that's it." - Mason, 15th Place